


Безвоздушная тревога

by Atex



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mini, NC-17, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: «Ровно дыши,Капитан моей распущенной души.В этом городе так странно звучитБезвоздушная тревога»Би-2





	Безвоздушная тревога

Каждый агент ЩИТа точно знает, как нужно вести себя во время операции. Инструкции буквально вшиты на подкорке мозга. Можно разбудить его ночью, и тебе точно продиктуют порядок действий, возможные допущения и основные правила. Но Тони Старк не каждый агент ЩИТа. Он, мать его, гений, миллиардер и… Стив сжал кулаки, потому что хотелось ругаться. Долго. От души. Объект бешенства сидел за не струганным деревянным столом, уронив голов на скрещенные руки, и продолжал жаловаться:  
\- Почему я должен торчать в этом захолустье на отшибе мира? Здесь нет интернета, телевидения, нормальной связи. Все женщины ходят в дурацких чадрах, закутанные с ног до головы. Нигде не продают алкоголь! Нигде, черт бы их побрал! И жара, - Тони поднял голову и зло убрал со лба прилипшие пряди волос. – Я скоро расплавлюсь. Кэп, почему именно я должен был ехать? Почему не Клинт или Романова? Они же профессиональные агенты! Для них это рутина, и они могут пережить отсутствие душа и толчок на улице!  
\- Ты должен, - сквозь зубы процедил Стив, пытаясь не запустить в Старка деревянную ложку, которой помешивал их скудный ужин. Жить приходилось действительно в некомфортабельных условиях, если выражаться мягко. Небольшой домик на окраине города, земляной пол, убогое освещение(чаще всего свечи или газ, потому что электричество постоянно отключали), старенькая печка с двумя конфорками, естественно, никакого душа или ванной и туалет на улице. Из мебели только два стула, стол, два матраца прямо на полу, которые заменяли постель, и большой шкаф. Что и говорить не фешенебельный отель с номерами люкс, привычный для Старка. А еще погода. Жаркая. Невыносимо душная. Воздух горячий, почти обжигающий даже ночью. Одежда постоянно липнет к телу и хочется пить – всегда. Настроение от всех складывающихся факторов у обоих Мстителей было абсолютно не радужным. За неделю, проведенную в этом месте, они стали ссорить раз в пять чаще. Казалось, что сама атмосфера накаляла их отношения, заставляя взрываться по-любому, даже мелкому, поводу. Ни Стив, ни Тони не могли припомнить за всю историю их общения, чтобы они так часто и с таким наслаждением орали друг на друга. Ко всем вышеперечисленным бедам, им нежелательно было выходить из дома, и Старк, который катастрофически не умел скучать или сидеть тихо, начинал сходить с ума, что в итоге выводило из себя капитана. Вот и сейчас только после одной ответной реплики от Стива Тони тут же вскочил на ноги, так что ножки стула скрипнули по полу.  
\- Я. Никому. Ничего. Не должен, - отчеканил Старк, поправляя ворот светлой футболки, чувствуя неприятное покалывание песка за шиворотом. Проклятый песок! Он был здесь повсюду. Иногда, начинало казаться, что даже в голове останутся мельчайшие песчинки.  
Спина Стива напряглась. Он сильнее сжал ложку в руке. Послышался хруст дерева.  
\- Сядь и успокойся.  
\- Не собираюсь! – Тони уже завелся и не собирался останавливаться. Карие глаза потемнели от гнева, а на шее запульсировала жилка, в такт ускоряющемуся сердцебиению.  
\- Я пойду и попробую найти, хотя бы жалкую бутылку водки в этом захолустье!  
\- Не смей уходить, - в голосе капитана отчетливо зазвучал металл. Сломанная ложка упала на пол.  
\- А ты не смей мне приказывать! Больше я не собираюсь терпеть всё это дерьмо!  
С этими словами Тони развернулся, чтобы уйти, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как сильная рука схватила его за плечо и развернула. Позади стоял, злой как черт, капитан. Голубые глаза метали гром и молнии. По какому-то загадочному недоразумению вокруг всё не искрило и не были слышны раскаты.  
\- Хватит, Старк. В конце концов, ты на задании и должен подчиняться приказам!  
\- Твоим что ли? – Тони попытался в этот короткий вопрос вложить столько сарказма и яда, сколько смог. Рука на плече сжалась сильнее. Старк поморщился. Хватка у Стива была железная, но это его абсолютно не пугало. Инстинкт самосохранения Тони Старка всегда был маленьким и хилым, а в последнее время он так редко проявлялся, что можно запросто решить, что он сдох.  
\- Хотя бы мои, - навис над оппонентом Стив. Сейчас как никогда была заметна их разница в росте.  
\- Я еще в своем уме, чтобы не слушать приказы чокнутого Фьюри и пенсионера из сороковых, которому всего пару лет назад разморозили мозг!  
Лицо Стива побагровело. Он с такой силой стиснул челюсть, что по идее зубы должны были превратиться в пыль.  
\- Заткнись. И прижми свою задницу к стулу, - совсем в непохожей для себя манере прошипел капитан.  
\- А то что? – с вызовом вскинул подбородок Старк, надвигаясь на Роджерса, будто это у него в крови текла суперсыворотка, и это он мог голыми руками разорвать бревно пополам. Расстояние между ними стремительно сократилось. Они стояли напротив друг друга, чуть ли не прижимаясь грудью к груди. Воздух вокруг стал густым, вязким. Он пах потом, пылью и почему-то ароматом пряностей, от которых кружилась голова.  
\- Я привяжу тебя к стулу, и ты останешься так до конца операции, - глядя прямо в карие глаза, раздельно и зло проговорил капитан. Внутри него всё кипело. Лицо Тони было настолько близко, что даже при скудном освещении можно было рассмотреть мелкие белые шрамики, остающиеся у него от многочисленных падений и «нечастных» случаев в мастерской. Капелька поты стекала по виску. Неторопливо и плавно, словно в замедленной съемке.  
\- Сексуальные фантазии, Кэп? – оскалился Тони. Его плечи подрагивали, от плохо сдерживаемого напряжения и бушующих эмоций. Черты лица капитана заострились, а на скулах заполыхали красные пятна. Это могло значить только одно – Стив в неконтролируемом бешенстве. А броня Тони преспокойно стоит где-то в Нью-Йорке, потому что данная миссия, мать её, предполагала полную конспирацию.  
\- Заткнись, - прорычал Стив.  
\- Слишком много приказов, Кэп, - подрагивающие сухие губы сложились в издевательскую усмешку.  
\- Я повторяю в последний раз…  
\- А разве тот был не последний?  
Тони даже не успел что-либо подумать, тем более сделать, как сильные руки рванули его вверх, на несколько мгновений отрывая от земли, и больно впечатали спиной в стену. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь подходящее: злое, резкое, гадкое, но губы капитана не дали ему этого сделать. Из груди вырвался сдавленный хрип, Стив прокусил нижнюю губу Тони и тут же провел языком по ранке. Оба застонали, и Старк с силой прижался к капитану, стискивая шею в объятьях, кусая-целуя чужие губы.  
Стив целовал жадно, властно, не давая возможности отстраниться или вздохнуть. Тони отвечал ему тем же, вцепляясь в волосы, плечи, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе, хотя ближе было просто некуда. В какой-то момент послышался треск, разрываемой одежды, и Стив через замутненное, охваченное настоящим пожаром сознание понял, что сорвал с Тони футболку и следом стянул свою.  
Кожа на ощупь была горячей и влажной, пальцы легко скользили по ней, а ногти оставляли красные следы. У Тони кружилась голова от нехватки кислорода, от того, что он был зажат между стеной и стальными мускулами капитана, но это последнее, что сейчас его волновало, потому что рука скользнула вниз, расстегивая ширинку Стива. Тот протяжно застонал, когда кончики пальцев только коснулись члена, и припал к шее Тони, оставляя на загорелой коже засос. Хотелось оставить как можно больше отметин, знаков, подтверждающих, что этот невыносимый, своевольный человек принадлежит только Стиву и никому больше. Пусть сам Тони всегда помнит об этом!  
Рука Старка двигалась быстро и ловко, вызывая стоны и проклятья у капитана. Кисть затекла, зажатая между двумя телами, но Тони всё равно, пока Стив так близко, пока трется об него, задыхаясь, пока выводит языком на плечах и шее Тони непонятные узоры.  
Они словно сошли с ума и никак не могли остановиться. Не могли перестать целоваться, прикасаться, тереться друг об друга. Будто это жизненно необходимо дышать одним раскаленным воздухом, вздрагивать от нетерпеливых укусов, стонать от волн удовольствия, которые электрическими импульсами проходят по всему телу.  
Стив не намерен был оставаться в долгу, чувствуя, что бешенный темп, с которым двигалась рука Тони скоро доведет его до разрядки. Он почти порвал джинсы на Старке, пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку, только чтобы прикоснуться, завладеть, доказать. Тони на мгновение задохнулся, ощущая, как ладонь Стива обхватила его член.  
\- Ты мой, - прорычал капитан ему в ухо. Отвечать было выше сил Тони, он отчаянно толкался в кулак Кэпа, уже не пытаясь оставить крупицы здравого смысла и оценить происходящее в этой комнате.  
Воздух был горячим душным, капельки пота сбегали по спинам, когда они двигались в одном рваном, безумном ритме, глотая вскрики, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть стоны, рвущиеся с языка.  
Стив кончил раньше, запрокидывая голову, до боли впиваясь пальцами в поясницу Тони. Старк сделал еще пару толчков и уткнулся в плечо капитана, тяжело дыша, ощущая, как становятся ватными ноги.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, - просипел Тони, пытаясь сглотнуть и прочистить пересохшее горло. – Я, пожалуй, никуда не пойду, а останусь здесь.  
\- Рад, что смог тебя убедить, - хрипло ответил капитан. Он не мог отвести взгляда от растрепанного, раскрасневшегося Старка, и в голове сформировалась странная по своей простоте мысль: гнева и злости больше нет. Они ушли, пропали. Рука сама потянулась к щеке Тони. Старк мгновенно отреагировал на ласку, ведя головой вслед прикосновению, продливая его.  
У Стива мелькнула мысль, что у него никогда не было ни с кем ничего подобного. Тони подумал, что не хочет ничего подобного ни с кем кроме Стива.  
Поразительно, но оба ощутили себя в этот момент абсолютно счастливыми и безумными, затерявшись где-то на краю мира по заданию ЩИТа и чокнутого Ника Фьюри, как любит повторять Старк.


End file.
